


Slip of the Tongue

by moonshaunted



Series: DriftEris Drabbles [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Beyond Light references, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex, more feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshaunted/pseuds/moonshaunted
Summary: Eris comes to talk to Drifter about the Darkness.
Relationships: The Drifter/Eris Morn
Series: DriftEris Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203638
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by someone on tumblr suggesting a sort of confession moment, but of course since my brain goes off it turned into a whole other thing to get there... I am really just projecting entirely onto these characters at this point but I'm having fun so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The drink was strong and bitter as it slid down his throat, but the Drifter kicked it back completely in one swift motion. The aftertaste was contrastingly sweet, and he made note of that, a hasty scrawl on a paper that sat beside him. He added a few ingredients to the now empty cup, topping it off with a clear rum, and took a sip of the new drink. Still strong, slightly less bitter. He scrawled down more notes.

A ping rang out and a glowing reminder to do some maintenance popped up on a screen in the wall nearby. Drifter looked at it. His head was starting to feel light, a pleasant heat suffusing the muscles in his legs and his lower belly, and he smiled softly, closing his eyes. Right here was a nice place to be, tension melting off his shoulders. He took another small sip of his drink and got up to go through the details his ship's computer was offering on the screen, scrolling through a series of diagrams with highlighted areas that needed to be tuned. He nodded to himself and closed out the alert. He'd get to it tomorrow.

Stretching, he plucked the cup and his notes from their place on the small counter and made his way out of the galley, navigating the close corridors of the Derelict with an assured familiarity. He passed the hangar bay, whistling to himself, before realizing someone had been standing in the airlock doorway there. He whipped around, clutching his drink and drawing Trust.

"Dammit, Eris!" he said, recognizing the figure in the doorway. "You couldn't have called ahead or anything? Traveler's Light…"

"I apologise, I did send you a transmission but I see you didn't receive it, or perhaps you forgot." She was calm and unbothered by the gun that was still limply being pointed at her.

The Drifter grumbled.

"I'm surprised I caught you off guard," she said, stepping forward and pushing the muzzle of Trust down and away. "With how many people seem to want you dead at any given moment, it's a wonder you even let yourself sleep."

"I don't often," Drifter said with a gruff laugh. He tucked his gun back into his belt. "Care for a drink?"

"I don't think I would like to be poisoned by whatever you're concocting tonight."

"Hey, no alien guts in this one, I swear." He proffered the cup to her. Her lip twitched slightly.

"I think not."

"Suit yourself." He took another tight sip and held the cup close to his chest. "Anyway, how can ol' Drifter be of service tonight?"

Eris could feel him smiling. "Well, I was hoping, actually, to discuss some of the Stranger's latest findings regarding the Darkness. But I see you perhaps are not in the best state of mind for that…"

"I'm right as rain, Moondust! Go ahead, shoot, let's talk." He started off again down the corridor.

"I'd rather speak when you're not inebriated," Eris said, following. "It's… serious."

"Oh trust me, sister, I'm a long ways off from 'inebriated', this is nothing. C'mon, shoot."

They arrived in the small, underused living space outside of Drifter's sleeping quarters. A small table littered with cards sat near the middle of the room with a few chairs around it, and the rest of the space was full of crates and boxes of supplies and who knows what else. Drifter shoved some boxes around and sat down on one, kicking out a chair for Eris. She sat.

"From what I understand, the Stranger has made good progress with the Guardians in regards to wielding Stasis. They're gaining more control over it, starting to understand how to bend it to their will," she began.

"Uh huh, and what does this have to do with us?" Drifter asked, leaning forward, watching her.

"I believe there's unexplored potential here, I believe there are other ways to bend the Darkness, and I want - I want to try. But I doubt I will be able to convince anyone, let alone the Stranger, to let me. You've seen how they all look at me."

Drifter gave a slight nod and pursed his lips. "Yeah, Vanguard's already not too peachy about the whole Stasis thing as is, doubt you could even whisper a suggestion there might be more without them throwin' a fit…"

"I've tried to appeal to Ikora, but I'm not sure if I've made any headway there," Eris said with a sigh. She sat back, letting her shoulders drop.

"What do you actually want to try with it?" Drifter asked.

Eris hesitated. "I'm not sure how to describe it, but I feel the Darkness pulling me to be used in a different way. I'm not sure I will fully understand how exactly until I try."

"Hm." Drifter took another sip of his drink and scratched his beard. He watched Eris, watched her hands as she fidgeted with the end of the ropes of her belt, the light of her unblinking eyes staring down toward the ground.

"Why'd you come to me about it? Why not just go out and give it a go? No one had to be none the wiser until you got it ironed out," he said.

Eris shifted in her chair, bringing a hand up to her face. She was quiet for a minute.

"Because I thought you could help me," she finally said, her voice quiet. "Because, out of everyone, you seem the most open to the idea of this new power. And because - despite everything, I feel I can trust you."

Drifter sat back. It may have been the alcohol or the sentiment just expressed to him but his face flushed with warmth and he turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes. Eris remained quiet. He looked back at her, her hands now clasped in her lap, her shoulders squared. She seemed small under all her outfit, and he knew she was, and he suddenly, desperately, wanted to touch her, hug her all over, hold her, to put his cheek against the soft curls of her head.

With a quick breath he leaned forward, rising slightly to cross the gap between them, and grabbed the sides of the chair in which Eris sat. He pulled her to him and planted a kiss firmly on her lips, staying there just a moment. Eris flinched somewhat in surprise at the sudden gesture, but immediately softened, kissing him back tenderly. He pulled back, keeping his eyes shut.

"Maybe I'm stupid - maybe  _ you're _ stupid for trusting me, but I've got your back, Eris," he said. He felt her grip his forearm.

"Thank you," she said, her voice a near whisper. He kissed her again, leaning into her, wanting to feel her against him, feel together. She held his face, then began to stand, pushing against him, and he stood with her. They embraced, clinging tightly to one another as they kissed.

Somewhat clumsily and with much tugging and pulling they peeled themselves out of most of their clothes and made their way into the sleeping quarters, falling onto the bed. Drifter wrapped Eris in his arms, and she held him tightly, and they kissed and sighed together. He let his hands wander all over her, soaking in her skin, pleasuring her with touch and tongue, reveling in her quiet moans. She leveraged herself on top of him and with a quiet, deft movement brought him inside of her and he let out a sharp breath through his teeth. He looked at her flushed cheeks, her lips parted slightly, the muscles in her shoulders as she moved against him.

"You're beautiful," he breathed. Then, realizing he had spoken aloud, he bit his lip.

She slowed somewhat and cocked her head, a frown pulling at her lips. "A cruel time to make a joke," she said. "Or you're more drunk than I thought."

"Hm," he agreed, though his head felt painfully clear. He buried his face in her neck so as not to have to show his embarrassment. They continued in silence.

Afterward they lay there, the silence heavy with their own thoughts. Drifter mindlessly toyed with the edge of the blanket as his mind ran, and Eris breathed deeply beside him, a finger twirling a lock of her own hair.

"Did you mean it?" she said, the sound of her voice loud in the quiet.

"Mean what?" Drifter replied. He glanced over at her.

"What you said before, that you think I'm…"

Drifter scrubbed a hand over his face. "Ah look, Moondust, I said I wasn't good with ooey-gooey crap, so--"

"So it was just a moment lost in passion, a slip of the tongue."

"No - I mean, maybe," Drifter struggled. He groaned and turned over to her. She was facing away, her hands raised to touch her face. Drifter could see the silhouette of her thumb trembling slightly. He grimaced.

"Eris…"

"I'll put it from my mind," she said in a plain, unbothered voice.

Drifter brought himself up against her, spooning her from behind, and let his nose brush the back of her neck.

"Maybe I meant it," he said quietly. His hand traced the curve of her waist and came to rest on her hip. She sighed but didn't say anything more.


End file.
